


Unbenefits

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Who would be better for a friend with benefits than Asmo? Well… looks like even between Asmo and you things did not go exactly as planned…
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Unbenefits

The Devildom was full of annoyances. They were stacking and stacking, continuous and tiring. There was also stress – the constant vigilance of a prey animal, whenever you had to leave the House of the Lamentation.

There were also frustrations – the grades, the syllabus, the material. The magic classes when you had no magic. The history classes out of context.

There was always a lot of steam to let out, and Asmo was always there to offer you distractions. No strings attached, that much was obvious with the Avatar of Lust.

During the day he was a great friend – though maybe it wasn’t a good word. But you still treasured that. Only around him you could drop the masks – as only someone who just didn’t care about others enough to be disappointed could offer you acceptance of everything you were.

He showered you in more affection than you’d ever hope to receive from a real partner, and sometimes you wished his affectionate demeanour would mean anything. But that’s how he always was to everyone. There was no point hoping otherwise.

Asmodeus always knew what he wanted. There wasn’t much he would want from another person, let alone a human – what else could you offer him anyway? Convenience, mostly, since he didn’t have to leave the House of the Lamentation for a booty call.

You both wanted the same, so he wouldn’t be the Avatar of Lust if he missed such a chance.

Or so he thought.

A text.

[Are you free tonight?]

He wasn’t, but it didn’t matter.

[I am.]

He replied right away. It slipped his attention when this started happening – when he started cancelling his plans and coming back home on your call. It slipped his attention when your words of appreciation started meaning more than any other praise or compliment.

The nights were the same. Nothing changed.

Maybe only mornings.

But even those weren’t anything but usual. Yet they felt bitter when you’d slip out to get back to your room before his brothers woke up, or left shortly after you recovered. And he knew he probably had the same melancholic expression then as you sometimes had when deep in thought.

He even asked you once about it, surprising himself to have developed an interest in someone aside of himself.

“Just missing dates.” You waved your hand. “And someone… close.”

“Aren’t we close? You’re making me jealous~”, he hummed, only half-joking. “Should I take you out someday? But careful~ a date with me will leave you not wanting to date anyone else ever.”

“Not risking that!”, you chuckled and gave him an amused glance. The sadness was still hidden there, thinly concealed by the smile. “Aren’t you the one who has my nights all to himself already?” you teased him, brushing away the concealed attempt. Knowingly or unknowingly – he couldn’t tell, but if it was meant to reassure him, it only stung. You didn’t want him close – and you were probably the only one who never wanted more of him, not bewitched by him even after all those blissful trysts.

He had your nights. But he didn’t have your days.

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario idea by mammon-chan (Tumblr). Betaread by reneotomegirl - thank you!  
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/623277873980227584/unbenefits)


End file.
